Video streaming from a server to a client entity presently faces many engineering challenges. For example, network connected devices come in different screen sizes and CPU power; media optimized for one device (say, a PC) may not be viewable on other devices (say, a cell phone). Not all device supports the same streaming technology (e.g., RTSP streaming) or the same codec (e.g., some supports mp4, some may not).
When watching a video content on the PC, it is typically not possible or not straight forward to find the same video to watch on a mobile phone. Furthermore, it is even more challenging to watch from the middle of a video content on a phone where the first half was already viewed on a PC.
Traditionally when a video streaming starts from a video server, the server, content, delivery mechanism, etc. remain the same for the duration of the session. This imposes a restriction when multiple devices request access to the same stream within the same streaming session.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system for video streaming from a server that addresses the above-mentioned challenges.